Marco sees Stars
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: When Star asks Marco a thought provoking question, his whole world could change based on his answer. If you are one of my fans, please read and tell me what you think. Also those of you hoping for some lemony stuff its not going to be like that.


Marco and Star sitting on the couch watching a movie, since she had never watched it she picked out a romance movie. Marco is sitting there pretending to hate it, but Star can tell he's faking it.

"hey Marco, if you don't like it we can stop watching the movie."she said slyly.

"whatever, I don't even care about some lame girly movie, but you don't have to turn it off, if you don't want to."he said.

Star rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him she, before laying her head in his lap.

"uh Star what are you doing?" Marco asked.

"just laying down, why does this make you uncomfortable."she asked.

Marco just sighed, and sat there making sure to focus on the movie and not how close in proximity she was to him.

"Marco, can I ask you something?"Star asked.

Marco paused the movie and replied, "Of course you can Star."

She thought for a second on how to word it, "well I, I just wanted to know what you thought of me."

Marco blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't understand the question." He said.

she smiled again, "its a simple question Marco, am I like, a friend, or your best friend, your sister" she paused for a moment before saying the her last thought, "or do you see me as something, more."

Marco sighed, she was asking something reasonable after all, and she had a right to know considering this concerned her, also since she had been living with them for almost a year now.

"Well, he started, Star, i'm not sure how to answer that, does best friend even describe what we have, I mean we tell each other everything, we've been to hell and back together, literally, and we've risked life and limb for each other, and I don't see you as a sister either, so I'd have to know what you mean by something more." he finished.

"well, I guess I could show you." she said, the hearts on her cheeks turning bright red.

Marco stiffened up, "on.. only if if you wwanted to." he stuttered out blushing even harder.

Star sat up placed her arms on his shoulders, she leaned in.

"oh hey kids, your still up." said .

"yeah mom, were watching a movie." he said, forgetting it was paused and Star still had her hands on him.

"Star, are you okay, you seem to be holding on to Marco's shoulders pretty tightly, is something wrong dear?" she asked.

without missing a beat or looking away from Marco she said, "I'm okay, I was just about to show Marco what he means to me."

looked awkward realizing what she had walked in on and then smiled, "okay then, carry on." she said before running up the stairs.

"wow sorry about that Star, that was unexpe..." he was cut short, by the fact that Star had chosen that moment to make her point.

They sat lip locked in this awkward position, with Star's arms still on his shoulders, and Marco not knowing what to do with his hands at all.

Finally she pulled away and ran off to her room.

'What the fuck was that' Marco thought.

Dazed and disoriented he stumbled to Star's room, where he met a locked door. He knocked and she invited him in.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Marco could say nothing, he just sat down next to her, and hugged her, after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Yes." was all he said.

Star squealed with happiness before tackling him down onto the bed where the preceded to make-out some more.

The exact same time in the dimension of Mewni.

"But sweetie I just don't think shes ready for that." said Star's father.

"Ready or not it is tradition, we must begin looking for a good king and husband for Star." said her mother.

"Then you at least have to tell her dear." he said.

"Oh fine, Mirror mirror on the wall call Star." she said.

An image of Star's bed room pulled up on the mirror, and she called Out for her daughter.

she looked towards the bed and saw two people sit up, one was clearly her daughter, and the one she was on top of was the boy she lived with.

"what is going on here?" she asked appearing to be quite mad.

"its not what you thing ." Marco said lamely.

Star face palmed, "uh Marco, the evidence its all over your face." she said.

"huh, but you don't wear lipstick or anything right." he whispered.

"that is not it at all young man, you see whenever a female in our universe kisses a boy they truly love whatever mark that is truly their own is imprinted on that boys face, in this case, you have several heart marks on your face." she explained having heard him.

"Marco got up off the bed walked over towards the mirror, and said that nobody, even himself expected him to say.

" , in a few years, when were all done with school, can I marry your daughter?" he asked.

Just after he said this several things happened, first the queens eyes got huge and she fumbled for a way to answer, Star leaped off her bed and tackled Marco with a bear hug, Marco's parents who had been listening at the door ran in and finally a booming voice called from another room in the castle.

"who is asking for my precious daughters hand in marriage this time?" he called out walking to the royal chambers.

He saw Star hugging the life out of the poor boy who had just asked to marry her.

"Son aren't you that Diaz boy, that Star been living with?" he asked.

"yes." Marco squeaked, both from fear and lack of oxygen.

The king thought for a moment, "I approve." he said simply, before taking his still stuttering wife and walking away.

Star squealed again.

"Star, your crushing me." Marco said with his last gasp of air.

"huh, oh sorry Marco." she said, letting him go.

he gulped in air for a few seconds before speaking, "Sorry if that was too sudden, I don't know what came over me."

Star smiled and walked over to Marco, when she got to him, she put her arms back on his shoulder, looked him straight in the eyes and said the only word she felt needed to be spoken, "Yes."


End file.
